Since the introduction of several triazole drugs such as ketoconazole, fluconazole and itraconazole, antimycotic chemotherapy has extremely progressed. But recently, it is recognized that their therapeutic efficacy are not always satisfied.
Though EP-333059A discloses that a compound having a structure similar to that of the triazole compound of the present invention is possessed of an agriculturally useful germicidal activity, there is no description on its medically useful antifungal activity.
In particular, decrease in the immunological competence caused by immunodeficiency or by the use of anticancer drugs and the like has been posing a problem of inducing fungous diseases due to fungal infection.
Therefore, new antimycotic agents having superior activity against fungal infection are still expected.